


Take Your Chance

by kyradvb



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Lucas is sad, M/M, but i want to share it before we get a new clip so, everyone is sad, hi, i am sad, idk the story is short and i wrote it on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyradvb/pseuds/kyradvb
Summary: The first time Lucas ‘officialy’ came out to someone, he texted Eliott.When Lucas came out ‘officialy’ the second time, he did the same thing.





	Take Your Chance

Lucas still can’t process it.

He is still sitting on the bench where Yann left him. Where Yann walked away after Lucas opened up to him.

Being sure, so damn sure, that Yann would accept Lucas and what he had to say. That is what made Lucas finally talk to him. That is what makes it hurt so much more. 

Without really thinking Lucas grabs his phone - wincing a bit when his injured hand scrapes against the inside of his pocket - and stares at the screen.

He wants to. Probably shouldn’t. But for some reason it does feel right.

His thumbs start typing. The words that come up to the screen form a message that’s small but clear.

_Came out to Yann, he walked away. Don’t know what that means._

The message is typed before Lucas has put in the receiver. He taps on the screen and his list of contacts opens up.

He scrolls and stops at a few names, his finger hovering above it. There is one name though, that makes the tap comes as an impulse.

 **Eliott**.

Lucas knows that he can change it. The message and the receiver.

He doesn’t.

The message is send before Lucas knows it. Another thing he can’t quite process. That tends to happen a lot lately, Lucas notes.

A lot of things are happening lately, he dully retorts to himself. 

First his parents seperating, as a result of his mother’s illness. His father leaving and taking his little sister with him, and leaving Lucas behind with his mother - to care for her, he thinks.

His mother becoming too much for him. Him failing (?) her. Of course he has been told that he hasn’t failed her, that he made the right choice. But he can’t help but feel like he did. 

Being given a roof over his head by a stranger he fortunaly met - Mika. Being given a room and a safespace by someone he had only known by face and name, never before seen as a friend - Manon.

And now having hurt that stranger, having hurt Mika by saying some stupid things. Having that room, that safespace, the only safespace he had left, taken away from him.

Found the love of his live. The man of his dreams. And lost him.

Lost his best friend, not even more than an hour ago. Lucas thinks he probably has lost Basille and Arthur when he lost Yann. 

While thinking it all over, Lucas finds himself unconciously press down on his injured hand. It makes the soreness turn into a dull pain and reopens the wounds. He stops pressing down and sighs.

And then, kind of like a light in the dark - maybe his last lifeline, his phone beeps.

Eliott, number - Lucas doesn’t even care what number.  _His_ Eliott. His Eliott takes his chance.


End file.
